


The Thought of You

by AngelFlower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Female Reader, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Carver touches himself to the thought of (Y/n).
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Thought of You

His cock had been aching for days, the moment he met the wonderful (Y/n), her charming good looks stole his heart. The image of her body flashed through his mind, Carver's hand moved quickly to the thought of the (h/c) woman.

He wondered how her hand would feel around him, her hands felt so soft when he touched them, so warm and soft. "Oh Maker, (Y/n)" he whispered under his breath, he picked up the pace, moving quicker, thinking of her shouting his name in pleasure, thinking of the way her body would move as he thrust into her cunt, how tight she would be.

His fantasizing stopped as he came, instead replaced by stars. As he breathed heavily trying to calm down, he couldn't help but feel ashamed. But that was probably the best orgasm he'd ever had.


End file.
